Couple
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Koganei orang pertama yang menyadarinya. /"Eh, baju kalian couple-an?" Dan pertanyaan polos dari Furihata langsung disambut heboh oleh yang lainnya. KagaKuro, OOC. RnR?


Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Couple ©KurAcha Hing

.

.

Tahun lalu, liburan tanpa teriakan dari _kantoku_ adalah sesuatu yang berharga di hari-hari musim panas, ditemani beberapa ember es, potongan semangka dan air limun segar, jangan lupa bacaan di tangan atau candaan dari teman-teman, lengkap sudah. Namun sepertinya liburan kali ini mereka tidak beruntung. Wanita yang dahulunya pelatih di klub itu berpendapat bahwa malas-malasan di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa (jangan hitung aksi menggelepar di lantai) kemungkinan besar dapat menimbun lemak di perut mereka dan menjadikannya buncit. Karena alasan itulah mereka semua disini, tanpa terkecuali seorang pun dan –atas instruksi– tidak membawa apa pun.

Langkah-langkah kaki berserakan sana-sini, komentar dengan teriakan gaduh disuarakan untuk menyatakan pendapat, dengung konversasi pertukaran kabar karena dirasa telah lama berpisah.

"Hei, Koga, kau makin gendut!" Tepukan pada bahu beriringan salam oleh Hyuuga di pundak Koganei tetap saja menyentakkan karena tadinya dia tidak mendengar lontaran kalimat tersebut dengan begitu jelas, sibuk dengan Izuki dan Mitobe. Pemuda itu malah berbalik badan dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Hei, aku pakai deodorant sebelum berangkat, tahu! Kenapa dibilang bau?!" Padahal kalimat tadi disuarakan eks kapten persis dibelakang punggungnya, namun nampaknya matahari pagi yang terlalu terik mengacaukan sinyal antar mereka sehingga menimbulkan efek berbahaya. Dan diluar itu semua, tak ada persamaan bunyi antara gendut dan bau.

"Siapa yang bilang kau bau?!" Tidak mau kalah, sahutan teriakan terdengar. Izuki dan Mitobe siap-siap menyingkir, tak menghiraukan Kiyoshi Teppei yang malah datang mendekat karena rasa tertarik yang begitu kuat.

"Wah, kalian bersemangat sekali." Aura bling-bling sukses menjadikan perdebatan terinterupsi. Hyuuga hanya melemparkan lirikan jengkel bersamaan dengan Koganei yang berfirasat masalah tidak akan selesai. "Sebaiknya kalian menyimpan tenaga untuk melahap hasil makanan Riko nanti."

Mantan _Point Guard_ Seirin dengan buku lawakan di tangan seketika mengernyit, "oh, astaga, kalau ingat dari pagi-pagi sekali, tentu aku akan bawa bekal dari rumah."

"Bersikaplah selayaknya pria sejati, Izuki. Nikmatilah meski berujung muntah-muntah."

Satu makhluk tak di undang lagi-lagi masuk dalam lingkaran perbincangan. Mengangkat telunjuk ke tengah-tengah bibir, mengisyaratkan agar tidak terlalu berisik. "Shhh, senpai-senpai bicara terlalu kencang, kantoku sudah-"

Terputuslah niat anak baik Furihata mendengar suara yang di manis-maniskan dari objek yang barusan menjadi biang obrolan. "Sepertinya menarik, apa yang kalian diskusikan?" Aida Riko dengan senyuman mautnya yang tidak mencapai sudut-sudut mata, cetak dua dari Kiyoshi Teppei yang tengah berbohong.

Habis sudah.

"Dari pada itu," matanya melirik memindai, "kalian bertiga, Kawahara, Fukuda, angkat plastik-plastik besar berwarna biru yang ada di pojokan sana." Tidak ada respon berarti, hembusan nafas berat menghiasi suasana yang tiba-tiba sepi. "CEPAT!"

Mengimitasi lagak tersangka kasus kejahatan, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Kawahara serta Fukuda berjalan beriringan lengkap dengan tundukan kepala dan rosotan bahu. Korban keganasan Aida Riko pagi hari ini. Sisa dari mereka hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Ah, omong-omong, dimana Kuroko?" Koganei menyuarakan isi hati Mitobe yang sedari tadi melirik kanan kiri dengan resah karena benar-benar tidak melihat pemuda bayangan tersebut. Semua tidak memberikan respon memuaskan, angkatan bahu, atau sekadar gelengan kepala belaka. "Kagami?"

Kagami terdiam sesaat, dia juga sama bingungnya, jauh sebelum orang-orang menyadari hal tersebut. "Entahlah." Tangannya di arahkan ke belakang kepalanya, menggaruk-garuk area di sekitaran sana. Keingintahuan mereka sama-sama tidak terpuaskan.

"Sudah coba dihubungi?" Furihata kurang lebih merasakan kecemasan yang sama, pemuda satu-satunya yang membawa barang bawaan berupa tas salempang menggeleng-geleng, mengusir bayangan hiperbola akan hal-hal buruk yang menimpa rekan setimnya.

Kagami mendesah, "aku juga sudah menghubungi dan mengiriminya pesan teks, tidak ada jawaban."

"Oh, ya? Ponselku dalam mode getar, maaf."

"WHOA, KUROKO!" Kedatangan Kuroko sukses merindingkan bulu halus pemuda-pemuda itu kompak. " Jangan bikin kaget saja, muncul tiba-tiba!" Mata Kagami hampir saja meloncat keluar, mulutnya ternganga lebar, untung tak refleks memeluk Izuki di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa terlambat, Kuroko?" Izuki memandang ke arahnya, merasakan sesuatu familiar.

"Ah, aku mampir dulu untuk beli Vanilla Shake." Kuroko menyahut lama karena tidak rela meninggalkan pucuk sedotan dari mulutnya.

"Kau hanya sarapan dengan segelas minuman tak bergizi itu?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alis heran, cintanya pada burger tak membuatnya menjadikan makanan itu sebagai sarapan jika mereka hendak melakukan aktivitas berat atau pergi jalan-jalan seperti hari ini.

"Bahan pokoknya susu, Kagami-kun, siapa pun tahu hal tersebut." Kuroko enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah diajukan berkali-kali oleh partnernya. Bebal adalah kata yang cocok menurut prediksinya kira-kira.

"Hei, hei, tunggu sebentar!" Koganei melambai, seruannya menyedot seluruh atensi, tak luput Kantoku dan mereka yang tadi ditugaskan mengangkat beberapa barang-barang. "Lihat!" Mata mereka mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Koganei. Kiri, kanan. Kiri, kanan.

"Ah, baju kalian _couple_ -an?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Furihata disambut heboh oleh yang lainnya. Sedangkan Kagami dengan muka memerah padam, berkata, "t-tidak! Ini hanya kebetulan! Kebetulan!" dan Kuroko menampilkan tampang datar seperti biasa dan tidak menampiknya sekali pun. Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan berusul agar dia dan Hyuuga juga membeli baju yang sama, namun dengan cepat mendapatkan tolakan mentah-mentah dari yang punya nama.

"Muka Kagami-kun merah."

Macan Seirin berkilah, "ma-mana mungkin! Lagi pula, sejak kapan selera bajumu seperti itu, hah?!" Yang dipelototi balas menatapnya tenang, namun menusuk.

"Memang, selera bajuku selama ini seperti apa?" Dan dengan tenang dia menjawab pertanyaan dari cahayanya. Dia merasa bukan seorang _fashion –_ ah, apa namanya?– yang mematut diri lebih dari sepuluh menit di depan cermin untuk melihat kecocokan pakaian. Cukup jika fabrik itu nyaman melekat di tubuh dan pas dengan ukuran badannya.

Kehabisan kata-kata, Kagami akhirnya mengalihkan pandang, "sudah, lupakan!," dengan wajah yang masih setengah memerah. Mereka semua berjalan beriringan saat klakson mobil menyentakkan mereka dari segala kegiatan, tetap saja terdengar suara menggoda Kiyoshi dan amukan Hyuuga di sepanjang jalan.

"Ah, kantoku, memangnya kita akan ke mana?" Fukuda memberanikan diri bertanya, teringat muatan plastik di jok belakang mobil yang hampir keseluruhannya berisi hal-hal tidak normal dan tidak dapat diprediksi di luar nalar.

Merasa terpanggil, mantan pelatih Seirin yang duduk pada kursi samping pengemudi menoleh ke belakang. "Lihat saja nanti." Dan seringainya terkembang.

...

"Hee, ternyata kita ke sungai, panas-panas memang tidak bisa jauh dari air." Komentar orang yang setahun lalu memimpin mereka mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari yang lain. Mereka diungsikan di tempat antah berantah setelah mendapat ancaman dari Kagetora _-_ san agar jangan macam-macam pada putri kecilnya –atau memang disini tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

Bunyi air mengalir deras menyejukkan kepala penuh uap-uap panas dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang laksana atap disertai angin berhembus sepoi merangsang mata kehilangan kendali agar tidak terpejam dan kehilangan kesadaran. Beberapa diantaranya duduk bersila di tepian sungai mencemplungkan tangan atau sekadar bermain-main air dan membasuhnya ke wajah.

Kiyoshi serta Izuki mencari tempat bagus untuk bersandar dan mengobrol, menyingkirkan helaian dedaunan yang berserakan di bawah pepohonan, mengajak Koganei turut serta dan Hyuuga yang masih menatap sebal ke arah Kiyoshi karena digoda habis-habisan sepanjang perjalanan.

Mitobe memilih berkeliling memperhatikan kohai-kohainya yang lain. Menggeleng saat melihat baju trio FuriKawaFuku kuyup akibat cipratan air sungai, membiarkan Kuroko sibuk merendam kakinya di aliran sungai, serta memberikan tatapan khawatir akan diare pada Kagami yang mencelupkan tangan menangkap air sungai untuk di alirkan ke dalam kerongkongan.

"Siapa yang berkata kita akan berhenti di sini?" Aida Riko bertanya dengan suara galak. Kepala-kepala tertoleh menatapnya, menyuarakan 'eh?'. "Kita tidak bermain di atas, banyak buaya."

Wajah-wajah kuyu semakin bertambah pucat karena pernyataannya. Beberapa beringsut menjauh dari tepian sungai, Kagami terpaksa diseret oleh Furihata menjauh karena sudah terlebih dahulu tumbang memikirkan air yang berada di perutnya sekarang bisa-bisa adalah air kencing dari hewan tersebut. Tolong, meski impiannya bersama yang lain untuk menjadi nomor satu di Jepang telah tercapai, dia tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya menjadi buaya –jika efeknya bisa semengerikan itu–. "K-kami tidak di-ditumbalkan, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Koganei sukses memperkeruh suasana. "Tenang, buaya tidak sejahat Hanamiya Makoto. Hahahaha" Kiyoshi bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. Candaannya hanya ditertawakan oleh dirinya sendiri saat itu.

Yang menjadi sumber keributan mendecakkan lidah, "kita jalan ke bawah, ke tempat yang sungainya berbatu-batu kecil. Ayo!"

Satu perintah saja, kelompok itu sudah melakukan barisan kecil dengan sigap, berlomba-lomba menghindari tempat paling belakang. Alasan klise, kalau buaya datang setidaknya tidak duluan menjadi santapan, dan akhirnya, Kurokolah yang menjadi penutup dari barisan.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama meniti penurunan berbatu. Berkali-kali beberapa orang terjatuh dan terpeleset karena medan yang curam, namun jangan hitung Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia cukup mengambil jarak sedikit jauh, menunggu sebentar apakah rute yang dilalui benar-benar aman, jika tidak, dia akan melangkah hati-hati, sedikit hiburan pemandangan rekan-rekan setim yang mengaduh berkepanjangan bisa jadi selingan yang memuaskan.

Kuroko sedikit curiga kehausan menyebabkan semua otak orang-orang disini mengecil hingga ukurannya Kagami Taiga –tidak mencerna jalan membentuk barisan terlebih dengan jarak tak sampai sejengkal tiap orang menjadikan mata susah melihat tapakan, atau mereka lebih mempercayai mata kaki ketimbang mata kepala.

"Ah, kalau bawa Nigou, pasti lebih seru!"

"Jangan berkata hal-hal aneh!"

"Kau 'kan macan!"

"Pfftt, macan pengecut."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang dibuli!"

"Takdirmu, Kagami."

"Eh, Tsuchida tidak ada, ya?"

"Senpai baru sadar? Dia harus merawat ibunya di rumah."

"Ha, berbakti sekali dia. Tak seperti kau, tiger."

"HEI, SALAHKU APA?!"

Percakapan itu samar-samar tertangkap oleh Kuroko karena tertelan oleh debur sungai, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Pas sekali letaknya, ada air terjun kecil di awal, pertanda posisi mereka memang telah turun dari semula.

"Nah, bagilah lima kelompok, ambil satu-satu alat pancing kalian." Aida Riko berjalan mendekat, membagi-bagikan alat pancing, "botol ini juga." Senyumnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Apa i-" Hyuuga membuka tutup stoples setinggi lima belas senti, melongo sebentar sebelum pekikan nista tersembur dari mulutnya. "CACING?! UNTUK APA CACING-CACING SEBESAR INI?!"

"EH?!" Kawahara berjengit sebentar, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Kita tidak bisa memancing disini, arusnya deras, tidak mungkin ada ikan yang tertangkap."

"Buang saja! Buang!" Pekik Koganei lolos meski dibekap sepenuh tenaga oleh Mitobe. Stoples itu masih ada di tangannya. Makhluk-makhluk di dalamnya menggeliat-geliat menempel pada dinding-dindingnya, berusaha keluar dari botol kaca yang mengurungnya. Lendir-lendir tipis tercetak dimana-mana.

"Kalian bisa memancing di atas." Wanita itu menjawab tanpa dosa sama sekali. Dia melangkah, kemudian duduk santai memperhatikan di atas karpet yang dia bentang sendiri. "Dan, porsi makan nantinya adalah ikan-ikan yang kalian dapatkan. Jika hanya dapat satu ikan, berarti dibagi sepuluh orang."

Kagami meraung, Mitobe tiba-tiba merasa lingkungan sekeliling menggelap, Kiyoshi menebarkan senyuman paling ikhlas, Kuroko tumbang. Selain ancaman tak dapat jatah makan, mengorbankan tenaga untuk mendaki kembali menuju dataran atas, juga mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan buaya untuk mendapatkan sesuap lauk. Sungguh miris.

"Tenang saja, kita makan nanti sore, bermainlah dulu. Kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang." Hening sejenak. Hyuuga berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Dengar kata Riko? Kita akan bermain atau memancing dulu?"

"Err, ke atas dahulu?"

"Ya, lebih baik seperti kata Furihata-kun. Baru setelah itu mandi dan bermain disini."

"Cuaca terlalu panas, bukankah seharusnya membasuh kepala agar dingin? Kemudian menunggu baju kering sembari memancing."

"Ya, lagi pula kita tidak bawa pakaian ganti."

"Ah, terserah kapten. Hahahaha"

"..."

"Cepat sajalah, aku tidak sabar!"

"Hei, anak kelas dua! Gendong aku ke atas!"

Hyuuga Junpei mendengus sebal, sedikit menyesali keputusannya menanyakan hal ini. Ujung-ujungnya selalu dapat ditebak. Akhirnya, keputusan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi panutan seluruh anggota. "Baiklah, bagi tim jadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama memancing, kelompok ke dua tinggal di sini untuk bersenang-senang."

Mereka terpecah menjadi dua setelah instruksi tersebut dikeluarkan. Furihata, Kuroko, Hyuuga dan Kagami memilih untuk memancing terlebih dahulu, enam sisanya menghabiskan waktu luang di bawah. Prediksi Kagami meleset, ternyata menanjak lebih sulit dari yang dia duga, terlebih dengan tanah licin seperti ini. Berkali-kali dia tak fokus pada tempatnya berpijak, memilih menoleh ke belakang untuk memperhatikan. "Kau kuat, Kuroko?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya menatap sekilas, lekas mengalihkan pandang ke arah bawah. "Ugh..."

Sebuah tangan terulur menawarkan bantuan, "kemarikan tanganmu." Langkah Kagami tak seberapa tertinggal karena Furihata di depannya juga berkali-kali ditolong oleh sosok yang masih dianggap kapten oleh mereka.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendi–" Tergelincir. "–ri." Untung Kagami tidak hanya mempunyai keahlian dalam lompatan, tapi dapat juga diacungi jempol karena refleksnya yang bagus. Tangannya berhasil mencengkram lengan Kuroko sebelum bokongnya menghentak tanah berlumpur. Percuma saja musim panas, tanah di sekitaran sungai sama licinnya.

Kuroko tertatih berdiri, rasa sakit di lengan yang dicengkram Kagami tidak dihiraukan, mukanya masih saja tetap datar seperti biasa. "Arigato, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mengangguk, lalu turun mensejajari langkah dengannya, sebelum dorongan halus mampir di pundaknya. "Kau duluan, aku akan mengawasimu dari belakang." Kagami berujar, enggan memaki kecerobohan bayangannya seperti biasa karena hening anomali diantara mereka.

Akhirnya perjalanan yang dirasa panjang itu berakhir, disambut oleh teriakan Hyuuga dan sengal napas Furihata. Kagami hanya terkekeh senang –sekaligus menertawakan kebodohan termakan bulat-bulat omongan kantoku disini tadi–. Mana mungkin wanita itu berani membawa mereka ke tempat berbahaya jika nyawa mereka taruhannya?

"Cepatlah mencari tempat strategis, Kagami, jangan cengengesan terus." Hyuuga dengan isyarat tangan meminta stoples di tangan Kagami. Furihata dan Kuroko mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jadi, memancing dimana?" Furihata dengan lugu bertanya.

Kagami menatap Hyuuga yang malah balik menatapnya. "Entahlah, mungkin di sekitaran ini saja." Furihata mengangguk-angguk, sementara Kuroko tiak ikut bergabung, perawakan kecil itu membelakangi mereka bertiga.

"Karena Hyuuga senpai dan Kagami-kun memancing disini, bagaimana jika kita sedikit ke atas, Furihata-kun?" Tiba-tiba saja sosok biru itu berbalik, melontarkan pendapat dan langsung memperoleh persetujuan. Dan mereka berjalan menjauh.

"Ayo, Kagami." Langkah mereka ikut menjauh namun dengan arah berlawanan. Mata Kagami masih tak lepas dari sosok tak kasat mata yang semakin jauh dari penglihatannya.

Perasaannya saja, atau, Kuroko memang menghindarinya?

...

Langit sudah berwarna jingga saat mereka berkumpul untuk makan dari hasil tangkapan yang mereka dapatkan. Totalnya enam ekor, kecil-kecil pula. Tapi untunglah Seirin punya Mitobe dan Kagami sebagai koki pribadi. Meski dagingnya sedikit, namun tetap nikmat.

"Lho, kalian sudah mulai makan? Padahal nasinya baru aku bawakan." Aida Riko muncul membawa dua plastik biru besar di kedua tangannya. Semuanya melotot nanar, Fukuda malah berniat untuk memuntahkan kembali ikan dari mulutnya. "Ini nasi kotak, dana sisa dari _retreat_ kemarin."

Semua memang diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Jika Akashi Seijuurou adalah titisan iblis laki-laki, maka yang satunya lagi kini tengah berdiri di depan mereka sambil membagi-bagikan kotak-kotak nasi.

"Eh, dananya sudah persetujuan dari mereka, 'kan?"

Giliran anak kelas dua mengangkat bahu. Mereka tidak tahu menahu soal yang begituan. "Ah, tenang saja, sudah ku konfirmasi dengan pelatih baru, dia bilang tak masalah. Lagipula, mereka tidak dua kali _retreat_."

Kiyoshi menoleh pada deretan trio FuriKawaFuku. "Apa latihannya menyenangkan?" Memang tidak pantas lagi pertanyaan itu dilontarkan selang beberapa lama mereka beradaptasi.

"Jujur saja, terkadang aku rindu teriakan pelatih." Fukuda menyahut jujur.

Alih-alih merasa tersanjung, wanita itu malah menampakkan cengiran puasnya. "Yah, makanya aku usulkan agar kita reuni kecil-kecilan seperti ini. Aku juga rindu menyiksa kalian semua."

 _Sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Setelah ini, letakkan sampah di plastik semula. Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Eh, sudah selesai? Nanti malam saja pulangnya." Koganei menyuarakan isi hati orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Berpikir panjang, Koga. Makhluk malam akan berkeliaran sebentar lagi." Hyuuga mencoba memberikan pencerahan pada temannya, namun ditangkap lain oleh orang di sampingnya.

"Ya, makhluk-makhluk astral yang bergantung di pepoho –aw!" Kiyoshi memegang kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan panas dari Hyuuga.

"Kita sebentar lagi kuliah, tidak ada yang percaya hal-hal seperti itu lagi!"

Kuroko menyela, "tapi wajah Hyuuga senpai terlihat ketakutan."

Pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut, sementara yang lainnya memanfaatkan waktu yang tingal sedikit untuk mencelupkan kaki ke air, atau melompat dari batu ke batu. Kagami masih bertelanjang dada, menunggu bajunya selesai dijemur, begitu juga beberapa orang lainnya.

"Oi, Kuroko teme! Kau tidak ingin main air?" Kagami melambaikan tangan pada pemain bayangan, di balas anggukan singkat karena objek atensi sedang berbicara dengan Furihata yang tampaknya menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Furiiii! Cepat, nanti kau tertinggal!" Kawahara sibuk berperang dengan Fukuda, nampaknya mereka cukup sadar untuk tidak berlebihan bermain air karena kantoku tidak menerima penumpang dengan setelan basah.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Furihata mendekat bergabung, ikut tertawa dengan yang lainnya. Hanya tinggal Kuroko dan Mitobe yang duduk bersebelahan. Izuki menatap lama, apa yang bisa mereka berdua perbincangkan? Atau mungkin saja mereka menikmati kebersamaan dalam diam. Ya, opsi ke dua lebih masuk akal sepertinya.

Entah siapa yang menjadi pemicu duluan, tiba-tiba saja mereka jadi berpacu untuk melompat dari satu batu ke batu berikutnya, berebut tempat batu yang akan mereka singgahi, sikut dan saling mendorong. Izuki merasa perbuatan mereka –Kagami, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, dan Fukuda– kekanakan sekali, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri melihatnya juga menyenangkan.

"Hyak, hyak, hyak, hyak!" Memang dasarnya tenaga monster ditopang dengan kaki kangguru yang keterlaluan panjang, Kagami menapaki empat batu tanpa ambil ancang-ancang sejenak. Seruan iri terdengar. Terlambat Kagami menyadari Koganei telah berada sejajar disampingnya. Batu di depan mereka hanya satu.

"Hei macan! Awas, aku yang akan dapat batu itu!" Koganei segera melompat ke arah tujuannya, Kagami terkejut, ikut melompat untuk mengklaim bahwa batu itu wilayah jajahannya.

Dan–

"Argh!"

"WAAA! LEPASKAN CELANAKU!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa membahana menikmati adegan komedi gratis didepan sana. Koganei mendarat pada batu itu untuk yang pertama, Kagami yang masih melayang berupaya mendorong Koganei agar jatuh, nyatanya dia sendiri yang terpeleset karena mendarat di sisi miring batu yang penuh dengan lumut. Jadilah dia refleks mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuh dengan berpegangan pada celana Koganei yang –sialnya– langsung melorot ketika ditarik.

Tawa itu menyedot perhatian mereka semua, menghancurkan hasrat untuk bertanding, juga mengundang amarah seseorang di ujung sana.

"Kalian, keluar dari sana! Mobil sudah menunggu di atas!" Teriakan Aida Riko disahuti keluhan oleh yang lainnya, meski masih ada satu dua orang yang tertawa. Banyak yang memperlambat waktu dengan berpura-pura terjatuh, atau berkata ingin pipis.

Akhirnya mau tak mau wanita itu turun tangan, menjewer satu-satu telinga hingga merah, menyepak Kagami yang katanya terkilir, sampai menunggui Koganei dan Kiyoshi yang berpura-pura ingin pipis. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka membentuk barisan dan kemudian berangkat. Kagami yang telah sembuh rasa nyeri akibat sepakan dahsyat tadi, menoleh kanan kiri, mencari sesuatu, ah lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Aku disini, Kagami-kun." Tanpa mendongakkan wajah, Kuroko sudah tahu bahwa Kagami mencarinya, namun tidak seperti biasa, tak ada teriakan. Atau tumpahan emosi karena tidak menang pertandingan tadi. Kata yang terucap malah–

"Kotak-kotak?" Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Mengapa kau melampisi bajumu dengan kemeja ini?"

Kuroko tak menjawab, sibuk memperhatikan jalanan terjal di depannya. Namun perkataan menusuk Kagami sukses membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. "Kau malu memakai baju yang sama denganku, Kuroko?"

Hening sejenak.

Kuroko menerawang, memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Tidak, aku malah berpikir Kagami-kun yang akan malu nantinya." Dia sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi. Ada hangat yang tersampir di bahunya. "Kau tadi berkilah habis-habisan sebelum berangkat."

"Itu tadi bukan–" Perkataannya terputus. "Ah, sudahlah!" Kagami merengut kesal, tangannya turun untuk membuka kancing kemeja itu satu persatu meski sulit dikarenakan mereka sedang berjalan. Otomatis jarak keduanya kian terpangkas sebab lengan yang mampir di pundak Kuroko malah turun membantu sebelah tangan yang lain.

"Hati-hati Kagami-kun, itu bukan punyaku." Kuroko mencegah Kagami berbuat tergesa. Jika dilihat dari belakang posisi mereka persis layaknya orang berpelukan.

Kagami mendengus, "ya, aku tahu ini milik Furihata." Kemeja itu terlepas cepat, Kagami tak memperhatikan pola hingga lipatan baju itu terlihat sembarang jadi.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendapati pengeruhan di air muka Kagami, terbersit keinginan untuk menggoda. "Kagami-kun cemburu?"

Pemuda yang identik dengan warna merah itu mengerang, "hell no!"

Kuroko sekali lagi tersenyum, perjalanan dari bawah tadi tak terasa berat dengan perbincangan ringan dirinya dan Kagami. Bahkan Kuroko yakin mereka sama-sama tak peduli dengan kondisi jalan. Mobil sudah menunggu cukup lama, tampak dari ekspresi kesal yang tak di tutup-tutupi dari penunggu mobil.

Satu-satu masuk, Kuroko mendapat posisi di samping jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin menerbangkan helaian poninya saat mobil telah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan. Matanya mendadak terlampau berat, meski bersikeras untuk menahannya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke samping, sedikit mendongak karena sosok tersebut lebih tinggi darinya –dan ternyata tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Kuroko mendekat, melabuhkan satu kecupan kecil di pipinya, di sambut dengan geraman murka, "Kuroko teme, kau selalu saja membuatku kesal."

"Memangnya, aku melakukan apa, Kagami-kun?" Ekspresi polos tercipta di mukanya, memandang Kagami dengan pandangan (seakan) tidak mengerti.

"Argh!" Macan Seirin itu merunduk, melakukan hal yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, tepat pada bawah area hidungnya, namun tak melampaui batas atas dagu. Kuroko mematung sesaat, mengerling sesudahnya. Tanpa dipastikan pun dia dapat menebak muka cahayanya itu sewarna surainya sekarang.

"Jangan berkomentar, tidur saja! Kau mengantuk, 'kan?!" Kagami sedikit membentak menangkap perubahan ekspresi di roman muka Kuroko. Yang diperintah hanya diam menurut, tidak juga mengomentari kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berubah posisi menopangkan berat pada bahu tegap di sebelahnya.

Ya, terserah.

Dan tentang tangannya yang tiba-tiba disisipi jemari lain yang lebih besar juga tak dihiraukan. Yang terpenting sekarang ialah, masalahnya dengan Kagami telah berakhir sudah. Ya, cukup itu saja.

Sedikit yang memilih berbincang di tengah perjalanan, karena sebagian besar yang terjaga memutuskan melihat keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan. Selebihnya memilih untuk tidur –atau mungkin juga tertidur.

"Kagami-kun?" Meki matanya telah terkatup, Kuroko masih menahan niatan untuk tidur.

"Hm?" Sahutan tanda mendengarkan meneruskan Kuroko untuk melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak keberatan kali lain kita membeli baju yang sama?"

Lagi-lagi terdengar geraman sebelum decakan sebal. "Ck, terserah kau sajalah."

 **FIN**

Uhm, bagaimana? Saya tahu endingnya tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Mohon maaf. Huhuhuhuhu...

Kritik dan saran dengan senang hati diterima di kolom review^^


End file.
